Snow Trip
by Code C.H.A.O.S
Summary: Everyone's heading the French High School so they decide to have one last outing together at a snow lodge. Teens and alcohol leave to low inhibition and smutty situations Enjoy Pairings: AdrienxMarinette, AlyaxNino, AlixxKim,IvanxMylene,JulekaxRose


Snow Trip

The students of the Collège Françoise Dupont had just arrived at the ski lodge that Adrien's dad Gabriel Agreste had rented out in a surprising move since they were moving on to Lycée next year and felt like rewarding his son for a change. Thankfully he hadn't sent his assistant or bodyguard along with them, so it was just the kids. The lodge had a large stone fireplace and room for everyone upstairs and the back opened out to a patio and then the bottom of the slopes and there was an automatic ski lift built into the lodge. "Wow this is really something" Marinette said to her best friend in the world Alya. "yea girl this is definitely going to be a fun weekend." She nudged her, and her eyes pointed over to Marinette's not so secret crush Adrien. "You should totally make something happen. With the adults away, us kids can play" She smiled. Marinette flummoxed some gibberish and shook her head. Alya sighed and walked over to Nino. Everyone got settled in to the cabin and everyone got ready to hit the slopes. Everyone spent most of the day skiing until there wasn't enough light out to safely ski. After they finished they had a buttload of food delivered and everyone just chilled eating pizza and wings. Everything was good until Nino went snooping around and found that the previous renters had forgotten their stock of liquor and the party really started. Nino whipped out his DJing equipment and everyone started boogying.

『 Alix & Kim 』

Alix was chatting with Rose, Juleka and Mylene at the island in the kitchen when all she felt was cold in her pants. She let out a high pitch squeal and turned around to see Kim laughing with his hands up. "I'm sorry Alix, it was a dare. You can't be too mad". Alix shook the snow out of her pants and growled "Kim, you're so dead. I'm going to kill you…slowly" Kim laughed and ran out the backdoor. Alix grabbed her coat and chased after him. Her friends yelled support from behind her. She chased after him and he hopped over the railing and landed in the snow and hopped on some skis. Alix being smarter slid down the steps and hopped on a snowmobile parked below. She easily caught up with him even with his head start and jumped off the snowmobile and landed on top of Kim. "How do you like the cold huh Kim" Alix said as she smushed snow onto his face. "Did you like shoving snow in my pants. Is that what you think is funny" She grabbed more snow and shoved it down the front of Kim's pants. Alix's faced warmed as she hadn't expected to find an erect member waiting for her hand. Kim screamed and bucked her off. He got up and his face was red and not just from the snow. Alix just stared at him and asked quietly. "Why did you have boner…was it from me" she asked. Kim didn't speak but just nodded. Alix blushed harder. "Why did you put snow down my pants. That's not how you get someone's attention". Kim stammered then sighed "I'm not a words person it was like a boy pulling a girls ponytail on the playground. That's why I'm always doing dares to get your attention". Kim walked up to Alix and kissed her. Alix was paralyzed at first then melted into the kiss. They kissed for a few seconds then parted. "If you were interested in me, all you had to do was say so" said Alix as she blushed and brushed her hair out of her face. Kim nodded, "Let's head back to the lodge it's pretty dark out". They got on the snow mobile, but the engine wasn't starting. The wind and snow began to pick up and they started to shiver. Their trail was quickly covered up. Kim scanned around and saw a building in the distance and they headed towards it and got inside. It was one of the honeymoon cabins the lodge offered for couples who wanted a remote getaway. "Kim hit the lights and turned up the heat and soon the two were warming up against the bed but there were both still dripping wet as their snow frozen clothes melted. "I think we need to get out of these clothes" suggested Kim. Alix looked at him for a second and then nodded. "But you have to turn around" she added blushing. He nodded. "Kim pulled off his hoodie and shirt and slipped out of his jeans. Alix stripped out of her sweater and pants. She turned around and saw Kim standing there in some blue patterned boxers, Kim turned and saw her wearing black and white checkered bra and panties. "Do you want to get under the covers I think we'll have to stay here for the night" asked Kim. Alix nodded, and they got into the bed on opposite sides and pulled up the covers and turned out the lights. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Hey, Kim, are you still awake" Alix called quietly. She saw his form nod, so she took that as a yes. "Do you actually like me" Kim stiffened then nodded again. "Well I guess I should let you know. I've liked you too for awhile now as well". Kim flipped over, and their faces were inches away. Alix wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Kim wrapped her back and pulled her in. Kim started with soft kisses on the lips then he became more aggressive, kissing her neck and moving lower. He reached behind to undo her bra, but he couldn't figure out how to take it off. She pushed him away and looked down. "Sorry, mine aren't that big, sometimes I don't even wear a bra". She unclipped her bra from the front and tossed it somewhere. She looked up at him. "But hopefully this will be just right" she said as she rubbed the front of her boxers and became reacquainted with his nice sized dick. She wiggled a little and then waved her panties in his face. "Maybe if you show me how sorry you are for putting snow in my pants. I'll let you put something else in my pants". She sexily whispered. Kim smiled his shit eating grin and dived under the covers. He was definitely a people pleaser and he pleased her with gusto. Alix was into extreme sports and nothing had made her scream as much as Kim going to town on her, licking her from clit to bung and fingering her. She gripped his dumb hair and moaned louder and louder. Hopefully they soundproof these cabins. Alix felt as if she was shocked by lightning and her and she came like thunder. She collapsed down onto the bed and couldn't form a talk for a second. "I think you just qualified for the final round." Alix joked. "So, you have some protection right". Kim's face went from shock to panic to frustration in a few seconds. He reached over to the nightstand and checked for any and only found lubes and toys. "I guess they figure you want to make a baby in rooms like this not be safe". Kim rolled over. Alix chewed her lip, he had done such a GREEATT job that she didn't want to blue ball him. Alix took a deep breath. "Kim come here. I have a thought", he turned toward her, and she took him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down while playing with his balls. She seen it in the porn she had watched to learn these things. After awhile he said he was getting ready to come and she popped it out of her mouth. "Ok, don't come yet. I wanted to try this for a while but…" and she looked him dead in the eye "We do this at my pace you got me or not at all got it" He nodded "Hand me some of that lube". Kim reached across and handed her some lube from the drawer. Alix sighed and turned over and began to rub lube in and around her butthole. Kim just watched excitedly his dick standing at attention as well. She pushed a finger insider her like she'd sometimes do at night and worked it back and forth. She got another one in and she felt she was ready. She smeared more lube over his dick and then nodded. He got behind her and lined himself up against her backdoor. He slowly pushed forward, and she placed her hand on his muscled chest to control how far he went. Alix had never had something this long and thick back there. She whimpered at the pain and discomfort. Kim took it slow and moved in and out carefully "Damn you're really tight Alix". She nodded "I have buns and glutes of steel". Soon she relaxed and began moving backwards to meet his thrusts. Soon Kim was giving her the full pipe. Alix was back to moaning in no time. Alix stuffed her pussy with her fingers and rubbed her clit. She loved feeling stuffed in both holes. She went deeper and pressed her special button and her whole body tensed as she came. "Alix, I'm about…I'm gonna…can I". She couldn't talk but she shook her head. Kim understood and pulled out and came on her perky ass. He rolled off of her and caught his breathe. Alix grabbed her underwear from the lamp and wiped up the mess as best she could. "That was fun" Kim smiled as he wrapped his arm around Alix. "That was fun". Alix laid against his chest "Though if you ever put snow in my pants. There won't be a next time". Kim looked down at her. "There'll be a next time?" She looked up at him "Be a good boy and we'll see". They relaxed and settled into a post-coital slumber.

『 Alya and Nino 』

Alya was dancing with Marinette and Adrien when she heard a squeal behind her and saw a red flash run out the backdoor followed by Alix. Either it was The Flash or Kim running for his life. The party kept going until 4 in the morning until everyone was winding down and finding where they'd sleep for the night. Marinette was passed out on one of the couches with Adrien and the other girls had went up to their room. Alya took a quick photo of the two oblivious lovebirds for posterity then looked around. The other guys were sprawled around not really caring where they landed except for Nino who was putting up his equipment. She knew it was too expensive to leave out. They had talked a lot back when they'd got trapped in the zoo and made out a little bit. She even let him cop a little feel of the girls. He'd been working out with Kim lately and he'd gotten noticeably more buff and toned. She decided she was gonna make some real memories. She grabbed a bottle of rum and walked over to Nino. "Hey Nino, great job with the entertainment". Nino smiled his electric smile and said "Ain't no thang. I just let the beats flows and they bring everyone to the flo". Alya shook her head, sometimes his lingo was cute and other times it was annoying. She hadn't decided which it was this time. "So, I see your bud and my girl are already passed out maybe we can take over the master bedroom for them. I heard there's even a hot tub on the patio. Feel like a nice soak before bedtime. Maybe finish this off." She waved the bottle. Nino perked up and nodded. "Well come with me boy". She grabbed his hand and they went up to the master bedroom. The master bedroom was a bedroom the same way calling a mansion a house. It was a total suite with a full view of the mountain with a patio upon which a large hot tub was bubbling. "Now this is what I'm talking about." Said Alya. "Last one in the tub is a hard-boiled egg" claimed Nino as he ripped off his shirt and pants. Alya stripped down to her underwear and ran after him. She pushed him out of the way and dived into the hot tub. It was glorious. She uncapped the rum and took a swig. It burned so good. Nino climbed in after her. "Hello, my boiled egg". He swiped the bottle from her and took a bigger swig "Hello, my cheating cheater". She grabbed the bottle back and too a larger swig and said, "All's fair in love and war". This went back and forth until the bottle was empty and they were making out. They soaked in the tub for about 10 mins and by the end Alya realized why the characters in her favorite animes always got so flushed after staying in the onsen for too long and the alcohol wasn't helping. "Hey Nino, you feel that rum as much as me" She looked over and saw Nino was steamed like broccoli. "Nino stay with me boy." She grabbed him and got him back inside. She laid him down on the bed and put a little snow on his forehead. Alya stripped out of her wet bra and panties and went to the bathroom and found some robes. She found a white robe for Nino and saw they had some sexy kimonos for ladies. She plopped down next to Nino. He slowly turned his head and saw her curvy form in the kimono and instantly perked up. "Hello Mama" he hooted. "Aww, does the little boy want some cookie." He nodded. Alya got up on her knees and straddled his head. "Have a taste, fresh out the oven" Alya sat on his face and he started licking. She rode his face like a rocking horse. Once he had done a gotten her nice and wet she slid down until her butt was touching his now erect dick. "Time for the finale". She lifted up and slowly sat down on him. She bounced up and down on him, she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and was surprised to fine some well-defined abs. "Hey, normally the guy leads" said Nino. He grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back and began thrusting harder. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and teased the other. Alya wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper. Nino's thrusts were becoming more frantic and she knew he was getting close. "Nino, are you gonna" he just nodded "You can do it in me. I'm safe. Let's do it together". Alya brought him deeper and she matched up with him and with one last thrust Nino came and sent her over the edge. Her walls clamped down on Nino and he filled her up. Alya legs fell away and Nino pulled out and laid next to her. "So how long have you wanted to do that?" he asked. "Longer than you might think. Do you think you have another round in you?" He looked at her and smiled. "I always aim to please the ladies" and pulled her into a kiss. He reached down and played with her boobs while she started working his dick back into shape. Once they were both back at 100 he flipped her over and pushed her down so that her heart shaped ass was in the air. Nino loved her ass and gave each cheek a smooch. "Hey, I know my ass is a masterpiece but more stuffing and less loving. Nino gave her booty a smack and she squealed. "Is that more your taste" Alya refused to look back cuz she liked that more than she wanted to admit. Nino got up behind her and entered her again. He grabbed her hips and pounded her roughly. He would occasionally smack one of her cheeks and she'd just moan. Nino loved Alya for her dominant personality but was enjoying this more vulnerable nature right now. Nino reached forward and grabbed her arms and lifted her up. "You like it when I fuck you like this don't you." Alya nodded. "Beg for me to make you "Alya shook her head. Nino spanked her again "Ahh…please make me come Nino" she moaned louder. "Who's your Daddy". Alya looked back at him "Don't push it Nino". "Ok, too much gotcha". He was about to cum, so he reached underneath and stroked her clit in time with his thrusts and they came together one last time and collapsed. Nino pulled out and watched his two loads drip out of her. He grabbed one of the extra blankets and draped it over them and they fell asleep cuddling together.

Marinette slowly woke up when the sun's light became too bright to ignore. She was sleeping on something warm yet firm. She opened her eyes and shielded the sun and saw that she was sleeping on the warm body of Adrien. She squealed and fell off the couch and landed face first on the floor. She rubbed her forehead and got up and slowly backed away. She went to the kitchen to see what there was to eat when she heard the sound of a snowmobile engine turning off and footsteps heading up the steps. She ducked behind the island and watched in secret. Kim walked in with Alix. Surprisingly she was holding his hand. He pecked her on the cheek and swatted her butt which she made her yelp and she glared at him and he just laughed. Alix walked upstairs with a slight discomfort. Kim went about waking up the rest of the guys. Marinette popped up acting like she had just woken up and went about her business. She grabbed a bowl and found some cereal and milk they had brought along and then went upstairs and got freshened up. She came back down and found Alya chatting with Nino and Adrien. They all seemed to shut up once she came down. "So, what's up for today" Marinette asked. "Well some of us were thinking of going into town and exploring. So, we're just waiting for the others to get ready." Said Adrien. Soon the rest of the group came down and the shuttles to the town arrived. The girls all piled in one and the guys in another. Soon they were being whisked down the mountain. Marinette was sitting next to Alix, so she leaned over and whispered "So, where were you guys coming from this morning". Alix's head whipped around, and her face was red. "Ummm…we were doing a few ski runs at sunrise." Marinette was not convinced but let it go. They pulled into the town square before long. "I think I want to check out the novelty stores. I promised I'd bring something back for my parents. Anyone wants to come" Marinette asked. Everyone was quiet until Adrien raised his hand. "I think everyone should have a buddy, so I'll go with you". Marinette's heart skipped a beat. "You don't have to…um sure someone else would…" Alya stomped on her foot and she hopped around. "Yea Adrien thanks a lot." The two went off towards the shops. Everyone else buddied up and went on their way. "So, what exactly are you looking for Marinette". She scanned the area and saw an artisan food shop. "Let's go there first. I'm sure my dad would like some food from this area. He likes trying new things to make better desserts." They walked over to the shop and went inside. The store was waft with the scent of fresh goods. Marinette and Adrien spent their time inside trying different samples and laughing at the funny figurines in the shop. Eventually Marinette left with a basket of goodies for her folks. She looked at her watch and couldn't believed they'd been inside for two hours. "Adrien I'm so sorry I'm sure there were shops you wanted to visit, and I took up so much of our time. Adrien gave one of the days brightening smiles and shook his head. "No worries we still have time plus most of the stuff I need is right next door at that souvenir booth. They walked over, and Adrien headed straight for the clothing section. He was on a mission. He found the most touristy shirts possible. "Adrien, you're not seriously going to buy those are you". He smiled at her. "Of course, I am. Me and my father have our issues but one of the things we both like to do is find the worst clothes at places like these. Sometimes he uses them for inspiration and makes them better. I also buy weird stuff to make Natalie wear to piss her off cause my dad makes her wear it from time to time" he laughed. Marinette hadn't seen this side of Adrien for a while. They finished up shopping and met back up with their friends. They went to a local restaurant for dinner before heading back to the lodge.

『 Juleka and Rose』

After everyone got back Rose grabbed Juleka and Mylene and dragged them outside to make a snowman. Cold wasn't Juleka's favorite thing but she really couldn't say no to Rose especially when she put on those cute puppy eyes. Luckily while they were gone some fresh snow had gotten dropped so they were quickly able to roll up three giant balls of snow and with the help of Kim and Ivan and Rose prettied it up with a pink scarf and a hat and gloves on sticks. Everyone came out to marvel at their masterpiece and soon they had a whole snowman village of their classmates. Once they finished they all posed for a picture with their doppelgängers. Juleka was posing when a snowball hit her from behind and standing there giggling was Rose. She stopped giggling when Juleka threw a bigger snowball back that knocker her on her ass. Soon everyone was ducking and weaving through the snowman and tossing balls at anything that moved. Juleka saw a blur coming around her left side and just chucked some snow at it and someone let out a pained cry. Juleka rushed over and found Mylene crying as she held her forehead as a river of blood flowed down over her eye. "Why…did…you...throw…ice…at meeheee" she choked out between her sobs. Juleka tried to apologize but her voice was lost as everyone came over to check on Mylene. Ivan shoved her out of the way. Juleka took off for the lodge crying. Juleka ran upstairs and locked herself inside a closet. "I can't do anything right. Every time I try it backfires and someone gets hurts". Juleka cried until she grew tired and closed her eyes. She woke up and tried to open the closet but there was weight on it. She pushed against it and it slowly slid open. She peeked around it and found Rose sleeping against the door. She bent down and gently nudged her awake. "Juleka, is that you" she asked. Juleka nodded. "You look like a cute raccoon." She smiled. Juleka guessed her eye shadow had run a little. "Yea, I think I need to freshen up" then maybe I can go apologize to Mylene properly. "Where is everyone" she asked. Rose looked down. "She had to go to the hospital for stitches and everyone went with her". Juleka's momentary reprieve from sadness shattered. "I'm just going to go take a shower". She lumbered off to the girl's room. She stripped out of her clothes and went to the bathroom. She stepped in the shower and let the cold water run over her body. She didn't deserve warm water. She just placed her head against the tile and let her body grow cold. Suddenly she felt warmth as arms wrapped around her. "Oh, sweet Juleka. You don't have to bear these feelings alone". Rose's sweet voices came from behind her. "Rose, I'm nothing but cursed. Do get too close or else I'll ruin you as well". Rose twisted her around and slapped her across her face. Juleka's eyes met Roses' and she had never seen a more determined look on her face. "You're not cursed. You're beautiful. You can't ruin anything because you're a blessing. No one thinks you intended to hurt Mylene. Not even her. You don't have to go through life alone. When people want to be there. When I want to be there by your side". Rose pressed her lips against Juleka's and she never felt warmer in her life. Juleka kissed her back deeper. Juleka pressed her body against Rose's and pushed her up against the wall. She nibbled on her neck and traced her curves. She moved up to her ear and whispered. "A Rose by any other name could never be as sweet as you".

『 Mylene and Ivan 』

Mylene sat on a hospital bed as a doctor stitched up the gash over her eye. Every time the doctor pushed the suture in she winced. She felt a big but soft hand envelop hers. The pain seemed to dull as they connected. Soon the doctor put a patch to keep it clean. "She should be all set. You should take precautions in case of a concussion but for now you seem alright". Mylene nodded and thanked the doctor. She hopped down from the table and instantly felt nauseous and lightheaded. Thankfully Ivan was behind her in an instant and steadied her. "Thanks Ivan. Just moved a little too quickly". He smiled down at her and pecked her cheek. "No problem babe. Everyone headed back when they said you'd be ok. I'll call us a cab to take us back". Ivan walked out of the room to make a phone call. "Well while I'm here do you have any other medical needs". Mylene made sure Ivan was out of the room. "As you've probably guessed Ivan is my boyfriend and we've been together for some time, but we've never been fully intimate, and I was hoping this trip could be the special time would this injury interfere with…that". The doctor nodded. "Well, you should be mindful of your condition, but I don't see why this would interfere with some tame sexual activities." He went over to cabinets and searched for somethings and came back. "Here's a few condoms and lube a pharma rep left. Be safe and smart" He smiled then left. Ivan came back and said there was a transport bus that could take them back to the lodge. They walked outside and greeted the driver before taking a seat in the back. "Ivan, I want to thank you for taking care of me. You're always so gentle with me. I really appreciate it". He smiled "I promised that I would be gentle didn't I". She nodded "I think you deserve something special for being such a gentleman". She gestured come hither and he bent down, and she kissed him deeply. The bus was empty besides them and the driver, so they didn't need to worry about privacy. She snaked her hand into his pants and grasped hold of Ivan's dick. "Mylene. We're on a bus, don't you think this is a bad idea. She stroked him harder "Yes but I don't care but cause I'm a bad girl" she said in a sexy voice. Ivan's dick throbbed stiffer. "Just be a good boy and sit back for the ride". Mylene pretended to lay down on his lap. She unzipped his pants and out flopped Ivan's thick dick that she had been wanting for some time. She grasped the shaft and slowly traced the tip of her tongue up and down the shaft before sucking it into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down. "Mylene don't stop" Ivan grunted as he placed his hand on her hand and pushed her to go further. Mylene spun her tongue around the head then took him as far as she could go, and his dick stiffed, and he held her head on him as he came into her mouth. Mylene almost retched at the taste of cum in her mouth but she forced her self to swallow as she had nothing else to do with it. Ivan's face conveyed him being in pure bliss. Mylene got mini-Ivan tucked away and leaned against Ivan. Eventually they arrived back to the lodge and walked inside the lodge. Everyone was sitting around the fireplace and jumped up to come see them. Ivan and Mylene assuaged their concerns that she was fine. "Umm…Mylene" came from behind everyone. Everyone parted and Juleka was standing there with Rose. "I'm…I didn't mean…I didn't know" Juleka stammered until Rose slipped her hand around Juleka's hand and smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to throw ice at you I didn't know it was on the ground. If you want, you can hit me if it makes you feel…" she was cut off as Mylene ran up and hugged her. "I know you didn't mean to. I'm sorry for instantly blaming you". The two girls hugged, and everything was ok. "I think I'm gonna go lay down for a little bit. Ivan do you mind joining me" She winked at him. "umm…yea sure no problem Mylene". She waved at their friends and headed up the stairs followed by Ivan. They walked into one of the spare rooms and as soon as Ivan walked in after her she slammed the door shut and jumped into his arms. She kissed him all over his face and they made their way over to the bed. "Ivan, I want you NOW". He looked her deep in her eyes "Are you sure Mylene, I mean I want to but only if you're…" She kissed him deeply and pulled off her sweater. Showing off her ample bosom. Ivan got over his objections rather quickly after that. Mylene let the girls out and wiggled out of her pants and panties exposing herself to her boo. Ivan stripped along with her and soon they were making out nude in the bed. Mylene made Ivan lay down on his back and rubbed her slit a few times before sitting it right over his face. He got to work licking her pussy like it was an ice cream cone from Andre's. She grabbed mini-Ivan and sucked him like a candy cane. After she was wet enough. She hopped off Ivan and walked over to her pants. She reached into the pockets and grabbed the condoms from the doctor. She ripped open the package and slipped it onto Ivan. She kneeled over and positioned herself with tip right at her entrance. "Ivan, I want to thank you for being such a great boyfriend and I'm want you to know I'll always love you." She kissed him deeply and then slowly started to lean back and he entered her. She felt a slight discomfort from his girth and then she felt him reach her barrier. She placed his hands on her hips and nodded. He thrusted through and her virginity was gone. She grunted a little, but Ivan was gentle and soon she was moving with him. She bounced up and down. She never expected it to feel this good. She felt as one with Ivan. She started to get tired, so she had him flip onto his side and she ground up against him as he fondled with her breasts. Ivan came with a loud grunt and wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her and asked, "Did you…you know". She smiled at him "No, but it was fun for me and that's all that matters. The head wound probably didn't help matters". He nodded and pulled out of her. He threw the condom away and pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep in each other charms.

『 Marinette and Adrien 』

Now that Mylene was confirmed ok, everyone was ready to get back to having fun. "Hey, everyone who wants to take shots" called Kim from the kitchen holding up a huge bottle of. Everyone's hands went up and they all headed for the kitchen. Kim poured everyone a shot. Then another shot, then another and then Rose was dancing topless on the counter. Alya pulled up some party music on her phone and blasted it with speakers. Marinette was sitting alone on the couch with a cup of rum punch. Alya plopped down beside her bff. "What's the matter girl shouldn't you be having more fun" Alya asked. "I wanted to get a little courage so that I could go talk to Adrien but I'm still too nervous to even say hi" Alya stroked her head "Leave it all to Lady Cesaire and you'll have your prince". She got up and walked around to everyone and soon everyone was seated on the couches. "Ok, it's time for some games. Time for a little seven minutes in heaven". Everyone hooted and cheered. Alya grabbed Nino's hat and ripped up some paper. "Ok, everyone put you're name in the hat and let's get this game started." Everyone wrote their name on the paper and soon Alya was pulling names out of the hat. "First up we have..." Alya grabbed two names from the hat. "Oh, me and Nino. Somebody will have to be the timekeeper". Alix raised her hand and Alya tossed her the watch and lead Nino into heaven. After a time was up Alix yelled "Time's Up time to come back down to earth". The door opened and Alya walked out buttoning up her shirt and Nino stepped out with a dumb grin. Everyone cheered. "Alright not sure if I can still be in charge of heaven but I'm God again. So, fuck it" She reached into the hat and pulled out two more names "Alix and Kim welcome to the pearly gates". The two slowly walked to heaven and Alya started the timer. It was quiet at first then it got very noisy. "Damn, I don't know if they're making out or fighting in their "Juleka commented. Alya gave them an extra three minutes then yelled "Alright you two come on out." There was some shuffling and Kim strolled out followed by a blushing Alix. Kim plopped down, and Alix sat on his lap and everyone just stared at them. "No one say a word" said Alix with a murderous glare while blushing crimson. Everyone just stared straight ahead. Alya took the momentary distraction to add two slips to the top of the pile. She pulled the slips and read "Marinette and Adrien, its time to go to heaven". Marinette jolted up "What…no…I can't" Adrien looked over at her "What am I not good enough for you Marinette" he kidded. Marinette stammered some more then Nino and Alya steered them to the closet and threw them inside. Marinette landed on top of Adrien. She opened her eyes and she was inches away from Adrien's lips. She struggled to get up and she fell forward, and their lips came together. Marinette's heart beat raced as their lips parted. "Oh, my good I'm sorry I tried to stand up and I fell forward" Marinette tried to explain but Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back in. "Has anyone ever told you look like LadyBug" he asked. Marinette smiled "Yea, pretty much everyone at some time". "Well come here my bugaboo" he pulled her back closer to him and kiss her even deeper. Marinette's dreams were finally coming true. Here she was kissing her crush of many years. Adrien's hands went underneath her shirt and traced up her body until he came to her bra. Marinette reached down and pulled the cups over her breasts and gave Adrien full access. Adrien noted she had firm perky boobs with tiny little nipples. He licked the nip gently until it was erect then suckled it while playing with the other. Marinette held his head close enjoying his touch. She ran her hands through his hair and enjoyed the smell that was Adrien Agreste. Everything seemed perfect until the door flew opened and Alya had her camera trained on her. "Geez Alya, The Gates are closed" she cried and pulled the door back shut. Adrien laughed as Marinette make a proper lady of herself. He pulled her into one last kiss "Maybe we can continue this later tonight in my room". Marinette having a moment of confidence swiped his nose and said, "We'll see kitty cat" She finally got off him and stumbled out of the closet. Marinette went to sit next to her best friend who was giddy. Alya reached for the hat when Juleka raised her hand. "Can we just drop the pretext and just admit everyone has someone here they want to fuck." She asked. Everyone looked around and nodded "Well then if you'll excuse us" Juleka grabbed Rose's hand and led her upstairs. Everyone stared as they went. "In a way that almost makes sense" Alya stated. Alya whispered into Marinette's ear and she nodded. "Hey boys, follow us to paradise" Alya and Marinette called as they grabbed Nino and Adrien hand's respectively and walked them towards the master bedroom. "Alix are you gonna be ok"." Marinette asked. "Just fucking go already." She yelled back. Alya and Marinette laughed and headed upstairs. They led the boys into the master suite and sat them down in some chairs headed for the bathroom to get ready. Soon they reappeared wearing sexy kimonos and Alya put on some sultry music. They walked over to the guys and slowly put on a little show for them. Alya and Marinette caressed each other while the guys watched hungrily. They walked over to the guys and straddled their laps and grinded against their already hard dicks. Adrien pulled Marinette into his lap and fondled her boobs while they made out. His hand drifted lower under her kimono and he found she wasn't wearing any underwear. He started fingering Marinette. Nino decided he was done with games and carried Alya over to the bed and took her like a man. Soon Alya was moaning his name loudly as he fucked her good. Adrien not wanting to be outdone, pulled Marinette's robe off and pulled her onto his dick and she let out a yelp of pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be too rough" he apologized. Marinette sniffed a little "Honestly I always hoped that you would be the one to take my virginity, but could you be a little gentler". He nodded and helped her slowly ride him until she was more accustomed to him. After some time, Adrien wanted to change position, so he carried her over to the bed and he began fucking her doggy style across from her bff Alya. The two girls held hands while they got pounded by the guys of their dreams. They kept going until they were about to finish. Together all of them came. They boys filled the girls deep inside and then flopped on the bed tired. Alya and Marinette laid by their respective boys' side in afterglow nirvana. "Hey girl you don't happen to be on the pill "Alya asked. Marinette shook her head. "I think Marinette Agreste sounds pretty good though" Marinette sighed as she felt Adrien's jizz seep out of her.


End file.
